


My Date With A Serial Killer

by alexcreature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Forced Pregnancy, Guro, M/M, More tags to come as the story progresses, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, a demon impregnates him so it's not typical mpreg, unnatural pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The title of this story is misleading."</p>
<p>Mason is a quiet guy, living a quiet life in a quiet corner of a big city, with only his sarcastic attitude keeping him company. His untreated depression and sadistic thoughts eat away at him daily, with an endless tunnel of it all ahead of him. He's pretty sure there's no end to it, until a brutal nightmare creeps into his waking world, and he doesn't know what it is or how to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Date With A Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this story is pretty sadistic and unsettling, not for the faint of heart. Please be warned! Also, please take note of the triggers! Mason is a depressed and self-destructive guy, and the demon he meets is a nasty mother fucker. But hey if you're into what I'm into, please enjoy.
> 
> Also, please be aware that this will most likely update slowly. I put art as a priority over writing, and also I'm a lazy fuck. But this is a story I've been wanting to write for a while, so I WILL be updating! But I'm very sorry in advance for slow updates!

The title of this story is misleading. I hate going on dates. And even if I liked them, I wouldn't be stupid enough to date a murderer. Some people have these fantasies of serial killers falling for them, then sparing their lives because they love them so much. Listen, if a serial killer loved you, all the more reason to kill you. If they kill you, then you could never leave them or cheat on them. They'd probably have your body stuffed or mummified or something, so they could look at you and fuck you forever.

I've thought this through.

No, this story isn't about my romantic escapades with Jeffrey Dahmer. It's only a metaphor. The only ones who fuck me these days are my paycheck and the constant monotony, and they don't even take me out to dinner first. The only one who's good to me is my morning coffee. And my afternoon coffee. And my holy-shit-it's-3-AM-and-I-can't-fucking-sleep coffee. That one comes through for me pretty often. Hey, who needs sleep when you've got the looming responsibility of the next morning hanging over your shoulder? And with a ten hour shift of abso-fucking-lutely nothing waiting for me, I'd rather literally stick my dick in my coffee than go to sleep and face it.

Oh. My coffee's cold. Nevermind.


End file.
